Life with Fate
by anime97fanatic
Summary: Ashley has had a hard life ever since she was born, and her age, it's not going to get any easier. She will have to earn her way into the world if she is ever to survive. Rated for language and future violence.


Summary: Ashley tries to find twin brother, who was kidnapped both were 1½ years old. Along the way, she teams up with Amy, Molly, and Allison, who help her look for him. Will they find him? And who is that young man who seems to be making sure they don't get any clue?

_So, another day begins._ Ashley sat up, sighing. She quietly slipped off the sleeping pallet that she and her mom shared. Stretching, she took the kettle to the stream and let it fill. The wind picked up, blowing the long red hair of the 16-year-old backwards. Her alert amethyst eyes looked down when she noticed the kettle was full. Grunting, the slender girl trudged back to her hut in the village.

Later, after her chores for the day were completed, Ashley headed to the back of the palace, dressed palace guard armor. She supplied a fake ID to the guard in the back and entered the palace. She headed towards the princess's room, hefting a heavy sack over her shoulder.

As she entered, there was a squeal of delight. Before Ashley could react, the princess had already snatched the sack from her hand. Princess Amy, the only child and heir to the throne, reached a hand down into the sack and lifted out a small little puppy.

"Ohmigod! She's sooo cuuuute!" Amy gently kissed the puppy's little head, and carried her over to her bed.

"Damnit girl, you have to tell me when you're going to go so fast!" Ashley fumed at her half-sister. In spite of herself, she couldn't help but smile at her. Their father had died shortly after Ashley's birth, but they were told that he was their father. Amy's mother was the princess to the castle at that time, while Ashley's mother was the poorest of peasants. Their father was the crown prince and sole heir to the throne in a faraway land, but he had fallen in love twice.

Disgusted by the fact that her royal daughter would have a half-sister amongst the poorest in the village, Amy's mother had ordered Ashley's execution. However, their father was still alive then, so he was able to put an end to the execution order. However, when Lily gave birth, everyone was astonished when she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Unfortunately, the boy, Alex, was kidnapped when he was 1½ years old. All Lily knew was that he was kidnapped by a group of assassins.

Ashley watched Amy for two more seconds, and then carried the sack over to her bed. Angling the bag so the contents would fall out gently, Amy gasped with delight when two more puppies tumbled out.

"A spotted puppy! And a golden puppy!" Amy squealed with delight and picked them up. They were a bit sleepy, but they still licked Amy's face enthusiastically.

"Both are breeds from the mainland. The spotted one is called a Dalmatian, and the golden is a golden retriever, probably because it's a good hunting dog," Ashley explained, leaning on the wall. "You know that you can call them something, right?"

"Yep. I'm going to call this small princess Starsky, but Star for short. The Dalmatian will be Jessie, and the golden retriever will be Molly."

"Like our poor friend?" Ashley asked sarcastically, smirking as she did so.

Oh yeah! Can she come over soon? It's been ages since I last saw her," Amy said.

"I'll see if she can," Ashley promised.

Later that week, after Ashley had checked up on her sister and the castle affairs again, she saw some royal soldiers with the castle insignia coming out of the shabby hut she shared with her mother. Fearing the worst, Ashley ran in, and saw that her mother had been wounded fatally.

"Mother!" Ashley rushed over and looked over her wounds. Blood was pouring out of a gash in her chest, and she had multiple minor cuts all over her body.

"Ashley. Did you see them, the ones who did this?"

"Yes."

"Avenge my death if you wish to, but do not let Amy's mother know of this."

Shortly afterwards, Ashley's mother, Lily, died of her wounds, seeing as there had been nothing Ashley could've done for her. After Lily's funeral, Ashley was forced out of the village, into the world where demons and other monsters existed.

One night, when Ashley was walking past a river, she saw a little human girl running away from a huge horde of demons.

Get back here, you little wench!" One of the demons snarled.

"No! Leave me alone! I don't want to take you to my sister!!"

"Pick on someone your own size, you overgrown centipede!" Ashley shouted as she swung her sword through the top of a demon's head. The little girl tripped, but looked back at Ashley. The demons all paused, sensing power from the human girl in front of them.

Ashley held her sword on the offensive, but looked back at the girl.

"You all right?" Ashley asked her.

"Ah, yeah. Thank you for saving me."

"Keep the thank-yous until we get out of her in one piece." Ashley turned her attention back to the demons.

The little girl screamed, and Ashley looked back. A snake demon had the girl wrapped up, and looked like he was going to swallow her whole.

"Leave her alone!!" Ashley ran and jumped towards them. She felt pain grazing the side of her ribs, but ignored it. She killed the snake demon, grabbing the little girl along the way.

"By the way, my name is Ashley."

"Allison."

"Last name?"

"Fogg. You?"

"Winters." _She must be Molly's younger sister! No surprise, though; they look alike! _Ashley thought. "Hang tight to me, Allison. There's going to be quite a bloodshed when we're done."

Doing what Ashley told her to do, she watched with horror as Ashley killed all the demons.

"Dire Flame!!" Purple fire poured out from Ashley's free hand, boiling the demons with a raging inferno.

"Watch out!!" Allison saw a fire salamander demon pass through the flames unscathed.

"Legendary Fist!!" Unfortunately, the salamander dodged that too.

"Paralyzing Palm!" Someone else slapped the salamander's flank, paralyzing it instantly. Taking her cut, Ashley swung her sword to behead it.

Ashley and Allison turned to see who their rescuer was. Ashley was startled to see it was her old friend, Molly.

"Molly?!" Her friend's hair gleamed in the rays of the sun, making it look silver when it was actually blonde-white. Her clear blue eyes showed concern when she looked over at them.

"Ally, are you all right?" Allison ran towards Molly and threw herself in Molly's arms.

"Molly! Thos demons wanted to eat me after they got you!" Allison cried in Molly's arms.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here, and you are safe. Thank you Ashley," Molly said softly.

"You're welcome. But know this: if either of you two are in any danger again, I will not hesitate to save you." Ashley began to walk away, but stopped suddenly and winced.

_Damn, my wound from one of the demons, I forgot about it!_ Ashley thought grimly.

Sorry for ending it there, but I'm kinda busy at home. If you're reading, please R&R! You know how!!!!!


End file.
